Diodes may be utilized in integrated circuitry for numerous applications. For instance, diodes may be utilized for regulating current flow, and/or may be utilized as select devices for selectively accessing components of the integrated circuitry.
A class of diodes that is of particular interest are so called metal-insulator-metal (MIM) diodes, which are diodes having one or more electrically insulative materials sandwiched between a pair of electrically conductive electrodes. The electrodes may be defined to be a first electrode and a second electrode. The diodes may be considered to control electron flow from the first electrode to the second electrode, and to impede electron flow from the second electrode to the first electrode. Since current flow is defined to be in the opposite direction to electron flow; the diodes may also be considered to control current flow from the second electrode to the first electrode, and from the first electrode to the second electrode.